


Cabelo

by carolss



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Amethyst costumava ter cabelos curtos





	Cabelo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Amethyst costumava ter cabelos curtos, parecia mais prático e fácil de se lidar, mas isso era antes de Steven nascer. Ela notou bem rápido que uma das coisas favoritas do menino era passar seus pequenos dedos por entre os longos cabelos de Greg e brincar com eles encantado por aquilo mais do que com qualquer coisa que Amethyst se transformasse.

Então na próxima vez que Amethyst teve sua forma corpórea desintegrada ela se concentrou para formar uma cabeleira enorme na hora de sair de sua gema. E pelo riso de bebê Steven enquanto ele brincava com os cabelos dela ele certamente aprovou a mudança.


End file.
